1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television program display apparatus and a display control technique of the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a television program display apparatus, a display control technique of the same, and the like by which a viewer can select a channel while checking the contents of programs in a state in which pieces of information of a plurality of channels are separately displayed on small areas (a multi-screen-display state).
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus which divides a screen into a plurality of small areas and displays received images of a plurality of channels on the individual small areas in order to improve the convenience of channel selection in a television program display apparatus is conventionally known (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-122630). This apparatus has a function of displaying the program contents of a desired channel selected from the small areas. However, a still image is generally displayed on each small area, and the image is displayed in a reduced scale. This makes the contents of each program difficult to recognize.